Das, was du zurücklässt
by Yalene
Summary: Ein geliebter Mensch stirbt. Wie reagieren die, die ihn geliebt haben?


Disclaimer:

Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.

Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

„...gesprochen..."

...gedacht...

‚...betont...'

-------

Es war ein Morgen wie im Bilderbuch beschrieben.

Die Vöglein zwitscherten, die Bäume rauschten sacht zum Morgenlied des Windes, die Sonne schien sorgenfrei aus einem strahlend blauen Himmel und die Luft war erfüllt von Blütenduft.

Es hätte nicht besser sein können... bis auf die Tatsache, dass dieser Tag ein Schultag war.

Im Hause Tendo ging es längst geschäftig zu.

Kasumi stand in der Küche und summte während der Frühstückzubereitung leise ein Lied vor sich hin. In eben diesem Augenblick kam Nabiki die Treppe herunter geschlurft und versuchte ihre Halbschlaf offenen Augen zum vollständigen Erwachen zu überreden. Im Vorbeigehen griff sie nach ihrer bereitstehenden Kaffeetasse und hielt sich die nächsten zehn Minuten tapfer gegen den sie überwältigenden Schlaf ankämpfend an dieser fest, so wie jeden Morgen.

Falls sie es schaffen sollte aus diesem Zustand heraus zu gelangen lag bereits die Zeitung mit dem Börsenteil neben ihr auf dem Tisch, bereit von ihr gelesen zu werden.

Und auch der Kopf der Familie, Soun Tendo, war bereits unter die Erwachten gelangt.

Fehlten nur noch drei Bewohner des Hauses, die nicht in der Küche oder im Wohnzimmer, in einem mehr oder weniger wachen Zustand, anwesend waren.

In Akanes Zimmer war das Erwachen bereits vor einiger Zeit eingekehrt und sie ging nun daran, sich für den heutigen Tag anzuziehen.

Was darauf folgte war morgendliche Routine.

Sie ging ins Bad, nahm sich einen bereitgestellten Eimer, füllte diesen mit kaltem Wasser und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu dem Zimmer der beiden Saotomes.

Wie jeden Morgen versuchte Akane erst die freundliche Methode um Ranma zu wecken. Sie schüttelte ihn an der Schulter und sagte ihm in einem lautstarken Ton er möge doch bitte aufwachen.

Es ist wohl unnötig hier zu erwähnen, dass diese Methode niemals funktionierte.

Jetzt kam der Eimer Wasser ins Spiel. Nach dem vergeblichen Versuch Ranma ‚sanft' zu wecken setzte sie den Eimer über Ranmas Kopf in Position und kippte ihn schnell aber bestimmt aus.

Ebenso integriert in diese morgendliche Routine wie der Eimer mit kaltem Wasser war die morgendliche Standpauke Ranmas, Akane möge sich doch bitte eine andere Methode ausdenken ihn zu wecken und ihre obligatorische Antwort, etwas anderes würde nicht funktionieren.

Daraufhin machte sich eine sehr verärgerte und klitschnasse Ranma-chan auf den Weg ins Bad.

Dies war der ganz normale morgendliche Ablauf im Hause Tendo.

-------

Auf dem Weg zur Schule...

Ranma schnaubte. „Du könntest wirklich versuchen dir was anderes einfallen zu lassen um mich zu wecken."

Fast jeden Morgen führten sie dieses Gespräch.

Akane blieb von seinem wütenden Ton sichtlich unbeeindruckt.

„Ich habe ja nun wirklich alles versucht. Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn du so tief schläfst?"

Ranma ließ nicht locker. „Du könntest wenigstens warmes Wasser nehmen. Ich mag es nun mal nicht jeden Morgen als Mädchen aufzuwachen."

Akane seufzte resignierend. Sie wusste, dass dieser Streit, den die beiden annähernd jeden Morgen ausfochten, nirgendwo hin führen würde.

„Ich werde es versuchen. Glaube aber nicht, dass das funktionieren würde."

Ranma hmpfte bei diesen Worten und es wurde ruhig zwischen den beiden.

Es war eine ungewohnte Stille, die fast schon intrigant Unheil versprach.

So kam es denn auch.

Ranma-chan: „Aah, nicht schon wieder!"

Auf einmal stand eine nasse Ranma-chan auf dem Gehweg. Wütend drehte sie sich zu der lächelnden älteren Dame mit der Schöpfkelle um.

Ranma-chan: „Frau Watanabe, können sie denn nicht aufpassen, wo sie das Wasser ausschütten?"

Die alte Frau war leider schon etwas schwerhörig und hörte die lautstarken Beschwerden Ranma-chans nicht. Als sie bemerkte, dass jemand neben ihr stand, hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf und sie grüßte die beiden.

Akane grüßte höflich zurück und versuchte gleichzeitig, die sich in Rage befindende Ranma-chan zu beruhigen.

„Komm mit Ranma. Es hat doch sowieso keinen Sinn Frau Watanabe das vorzuwerfen."

So zog sie dann die grummelnde Ranma-chan mit sich mit und winkte der alten Frau noch einmal zum Abschied zu.

-------

Am nächsten Tag auf dem Weg zur Schule.

Ranma: „So, heute erwischt mich die Alte nicht. Nein, heute nicht!"

Er war fest entschlossen, heute einen großen Bogen um das Eingangstor der Watanabes zu machen, wo allmorgendlich die gute Frau zu finden war und ihr Wasser vergoß.

Doch als die beiden Verlobten dort ankamen war etwas anders als sonst. Frau Watanabe war nicht da.

Akane: „Nanu, sie ist doch sonst immer hier. Vielleicht hat sie verschlafen... oder sie musste zum Arzt."

Ranma: „Vielleicht ist sie auch einfach verreist oder sie hat heute keine Lust mich zu wässern. Ist mir egal. Auf jeden Fall komme ich heute trocken in der Schule an."

-------

Akane: „Sag mal Ranma, findest du es nicht auch merkwürdig! Wir haben Frau Watanabe seit drei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Das ist doch seltsam."

Ranma: „Ach was, die wird schon wieder auftauchen."

Seine so unbeschwerte Antwort mag Akane für den Augenblick beruhigt haben, doch auf ihn wirkte sie keinesfalls so. Es war irgendwie befremdlich nicht jeden Morgen von der alten Frau mit Wasser besprengt zu werden.

Ja, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, er machte sich allmählich Sorgen um den Verbleib der alten Dame.

-------

Akane: „Das ist jetzt nicht mehr normal. Wir haben sie seit einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen und auch nichts von ihr gehört. Ich gehe zu dem Watanabes und mich erkundigen."

Ranma erhob sich vom Boden des Wohnzimmers, von dem er die sorgenvolle Akane die letzten paar Minuten aus beobachtet hatte und nickte ihr zu.

„Ich komme mit."

Es war ein ungemütlicher Tag. Er hatte nicht die angenehme Ausstrahlung gehabt wie die Tage der letzten Woche.

Es war kalt geworden. Der Wind pfiff durch die Straßen und die Sonne versteckte sich hinter tiefhängenden dunklen Wolken.

‚Ring, ring'

Die Haustürklingel klang schrill. Das melodische Läuten, dass ihr sonst innewohnte, schien sich mitsamt des schönen Wetters irgendwo verkrochen zu haben.

Ranma und Akane hörten, wie sich jemand im Haus bewegte und schon bald wurde ihnen die Tür geöffnet.

Die Tochter der alten Watanabe stand im Eingang. Obwohl sie nicht mehr die Jüngste war hatte sie immer ein gewisses Strahlen im Gesicht, dass sie jünger erscheinen ließ.

Doch in diesem Moment, an diesem Tag schien sie von jedem ihrer Jahre eingeholt worden zu sein.

Ihr Gesicht lag in Falten, ihre Augen waren gerötet und leicht wässrig, die Haut war grau und derb wie Leder.

Watanabe: „Oh, hallo Akane und Ranma. Was gibt es denn?"

Sie versuchte zu lächeln, doch es war ein quälender Ausdruck dessen, was es sein sollte.

Ihre Stimme klang unendlich müde.

Akane entging die Verfassung der sonst so vitalen Frau nicht.

„Hallo. Wir wollten uns erkundigen, wo denn ihre Mutter ist. Wir haben sie schon seit mindestens einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen."

Etwas veränderte sich im Gesichtsausdruck der Frau. Er wurde irgendwie... schmerzerfüllt.

„Kommt doch bitte rein."

Der Einladung folgend nahmen sie im Wohnzimmer am Tisch Platz. Frau Watanabe gesellte sich zu ihnen, schaute die beiden jedoch nicht an. Sie stütze die Arme auf den Tisch und faltete die Hände. Ihr Kopf ruhte schwer auf ihnen.

Leise fing sie an zu sprechen.

Watanabe: „Ich habe leider keine gute Nachricht. Vor einer Woche etwa verschlechterte sich der Gesundheitszustand meiner Mutter rapide. Selbst Dr. Tofu konnte ihr nicht helfen. Wir brachten sie ins Krankenhaus... aber es wurde nicht besser... vor zwei... zwei Tagen ist sie... gestorben."

Ihre Worte erstarben unter Schluchzern.

Ranma und Akane saßen starr da.

Der Schock dieser Botschaft ließ sie nicht los. Selbst das Atmen hatten sie vergessen.

Langsam, nachdem sie das Gefühl hatten einige Minuten so dagesessen zu haben, hörte man wieder leise Atemgeräusche von ihnen.

Erst jetzt sank die Bedeutung dieser Nachricht in ihre Köpfe ein.

Akane wisperte. „Frau Watanabe ist... tot? Aber... sie war doch bei bester Gesundheit. Wie...?"

Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen.

Ranma sagte nichts. Er bewegte sich auch nicht.

Er saß einfach nur da und starrte ins Leere.

Die Schluchzer der älteren Frau wurden leiser. Sie kämpfte merklich mit der Selbstkontrolle.

„Es war ihr Alter. Die Ärzte sagten, dass sie an Altersschwäche gestorben sei. Sie konnten ihr nicht helfen. Letztlich ist sie im Schlaf gestorben. Ihr Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen. Sie war am Ende so friedlich."

Einige Minuten schwiegen alle. Nur Akanes leises weinen und das Ticken der Wanduhr war zu hören.

Mit unendlicher Anstrengung löste sich Ranma aus seiner Erstarrung. Wo er diese hernahm wusste er selbst nicht.

Er sah auf seine weinende Verlobte neben sich. Nie hätte er gedacht, so etwas zu tun, doch in diesem Augenblick schien es als das natürlichste der Welt.

Er legte seinen Arm um Akanes Schulter und versuchte sie zu trösten. Sie nahm das Angebot dankend an und lehnte sich immer noch von Wehklagen geschüttelt an ihn.

Doch der Tränenfluss wollte einfach nicht aufhören.

Ranma: „Wann ist die Beerdigung?"

Seine Stimme klang seltsam leer.

Watanabe: „Nächste Woche. Ihr könnt gerne kommen. Mutter sagte immer sie würde euch zwei besonders mögen."

Akanes Schluchzer wurden lauter.

Ranma: „Vielleicht sollten wir gehen. Komm, Akane. Erzählen wir zu Hause, was geschehen ist."

Sie nickte nur stumm und ließ sich von ihm zur Haustür führen.

-------

Akane: „Wir sind wieder da."

Sie hatte sich auf dem Weg zum Tendo Dojo wieder gefangen. Ranma hatte seinen Arm den ganzen Heimweg lang nicht von ihr zurückgezogen und auch jetzt hielt er sie. Es gab ihnen beiden ein zusätzliches Gefühl von Selbstbeherrschung.

Kasumi kam wie immer freudestrahlend angelaufen um die beiden zu begrüßen, doch als sie die Gesichter der beiden Verlobten erblickte, machte das Lächeln augenblicklich der Sorge Platz.

Kasumi: „Was ist denn passiert?"

Ranma sah hinunter zu dem Mädchen in seinen Armen. Akane starrte ihre Schwester mit glasigen Augen an, doch es schien als würde sie ins Leere blicken.

Sie würde es wohl nicht sagen können.

Ranma nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Solch eine Nachricht zu überbringen und selbst davon betroffen zu sein war schwerer als jeder Kampf.

Ranma: „Kasumi, ist dir aufgefallen, dass die alte Frau Watanabe schon länger nicht mehr zu sehen war?"

Kasumi war von seiner Frage überrascht, doch sie durchforstete kurz die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen. Ihre Stirn legte sich in Denkfalten.

„Jetzt wo du es sagst, ich habe die gute alte Frau schon ein paar Tage nicht mehr gesehen. Manchmal treffe ich sie, wenn ich einkaufen gehe. Doch in letzter Zeit... Ich nahm an sie sei verreist."

Ranma: „Akane und ich haben das auch bemerkt. Wir haben heute ihre Tochter besucht und uns nach ihrer Mutter erkundigt. Sie..."

„Sie ist tot."

Akane war ihm leise weinend ins Wort gefallen. Sie hatte nun endgültig die Kontrolle über ihre Gefühle verloren. Unter Tränen fuhr sie fort.

„Sie ist vor zwei Wochen plötzlich krank geworden. Sie wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht, doch die Ärzte konnten nichts mehr machen. Frau Watanabe ist vor zwei Tagen gestorben... im Schlaf."

Auch Kasumi traf diese Nachricht wie ein Schlag. Sie hatte die Frau schon als kleines Kind gekannt. So lange sie sich erinnern konnte war sie da gewesen.

Und nun sollte das nicht mehr so sein?

Tränen kullerten ihr, genau wie ihrer Schwester in den Armen ihres Verlobten, die Wangen entlang.

Eine tiefe Trauer befiel das sonst so fröhliche Gemüt der ältesten Tendo.

Mit großer Anstrengung wischte sie sich die nassen Zeugen ihres Kummers aus dem Gesicht und bat Ranma und Akane mit unsicherer Stimme im Wohnzimmer Platz zu nehmen.

-------

Zu dieser Tageszeit waren normalerweise alle Mitglieder der Tendos und Saotomes zu Hause. Mit Ausnahme von Nodoka, die gerade die Einkäufe erledigte, war das auch an diesem Tag so.

Während Akane wieder die Oberhand über ihre aufwallenden Emotionen erlangte, suchte Kasumi die anderen Mitglieder der Familien.

Nabiki war in ihrem Zimmer anzutreffen. Ohne aufzusehen war ein kurzes Nicken und ein zustimmendes „Ich komme gleich."alles, was sie auf die Bitte ihrer Schwester ins Wohnzimmer zu kommen erwiderte.

Die beiden Familienväter waren, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, beim Go spielen.

Sie folgten Kasumis Bitte, doch nicht ohne noch schnell ein paar ‚geschickt verborgene' Züge ohne das Wissen des anderen durchgeführt zu haben.

Die lockere Stimmung der drei Nichtsahnenden verschwand augenblicklich als sie die Gesichter Ranmas und Akanes sahen und auch Kasumi nicht ihr sonstige Heiterkeit aufbringen konnte.

Nabiki war diejenige, die sich als erstes eine Frage zu stellen getraute.

„Was ist denn los? Was schaut ihr denn so?"

Soun vermutete sofort das für ihn Schlimmste.

„Akane, Ranma... sagt mir nicht ihr habt eure Verlobung aufgelöst. Das könnt ihr mir nicht antun."

Eine Fontäne Salzwasser untermauerte seine Verzweiflung ob dieser Aussichten.

Kasumi fuhr ihm, zur größten Überraschung aller, mit Ernst in der Stimme dazwischen.

„Sei bitte still, Vater!"

Bei diesen Worten steckte sogar Genma (in Pandaform) sein gerade hervorgeholtes Schild, mit dem er seinem Sohn ein paar schriftliche Rügen verpassen wollte, wieder weg.

Ranma nutzte die momentane Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden.

„Es ist etwas sehr... Unerwartetes passiert."

Drei fragende Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn. Doch wieder war es Akane, die die unglückselige Botschaft überbrachte.

„Die alte Frau Watanabe ist vor zwei Tagen gestorben."

Die Reaktionen auf diese Nachricht waren recht unterschiedlich.

Genma nahm sie ziemlich gefasst auf, obwohl selbst seine sonst so ausdruckslosen Pandaaugen eine gewisse Traurigkeit aussandten.

Soun reagierte ähnlich wie Ranma. Zunächst gefror sein Körper in einer starren Position, dann jedoch löste er sich wieder, stützte seine Arme auf dem Tisch ab und vergrub sein Gesicht tief in seinen Händen.

Nabiki, die sonst in jeder Situation gefasst und beherrscht war, stand auf und ging auf die Veranda.

Wer die Kraft aufbrachte und zu ihr hinüber sah, bemerkte, dass sie leicht zitterte.

Sie kämpfte um Selbstbeherrschung und gegen die aufkommenden Tränen...

Ein paar Minuten verstrichen. Es herrschte absolute Stille.

Diese Zeit war auch nötig um die Gefühle einigermaßen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Soun sprach als erster wieder ein Wort.

„Wie ist es geschehen?"

Ranma, der die Reaktionen der anderen beobachtet hatte und selbst einen inneren Kampf führte, antwortete ihm.

„Ihre Tochter sagte, Frau Watanabe wäre vor zwei Wochen krank geworden. Die Ärzte meinten es wäre wegen ihrem hohen Alter. Vorgestern ist sie dann friedlich im Schlaf gestorben."

Nabiki hatte sich derweil wieder unter Kontrolle und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Doch ihre Stimme klang müde und traurig.

„Wann ist die Beerdigung?"

Akane richtete ihren Blick auf die Fragestellende.

„Nächste Woche. Frau Watanabe meinte, wir könnten gern zur Beerdigung ihrer Mutter kommen."

Soun hob seinen Kopf und sah mit ernstem Gesicht in die Runde.

„Wir werden alle gehen."

Niemand hatte dagegen etwas einzuwenden.

-------

Auch Nodoka, die die alte Frau trotz ihrer kurzen Bekanntschaft sehr gern gehabt hatte, nahm die Nachricht mit trauervollem Weinen auf.

Die folgende Woche kehrten ein ehrliches Lächeln und ein herzhaftes Lachen nicht wieder im Tendo Dojo ein.

-------

Der Tag der Beerdigung brachte einen kalten Morgen hervor.

Der Himmel war wolkenlos, doch es schien als ob die Strahlen der Sonne nicht zur Erde durchzudringen vermochten und der blaue Himmel war blass und trist.

Die Tendos und Saotomes versammelten sich vor dem Tor des Tendo-Anwesens.

Ihre Kleidung und ihr Ausdruck spiegelten ihre Stimmung nur zu deutlich wider.

In schwarzer Kleidung und mit traurigen Mienen machten sie sich in ihrer langsamen Prozession auf zum Haus der Watanabes.

Auf dem Weg dahin begegneten sie anderen Familien, die in diesem Viertel lebten. Einige kehrten aus der Richtung der Watanabes zurück, andere schlossen sich ihnen auf dem Marsch dahin an.

Und sie alle teilten an diesem Tag die gleichen Empfindungen.

Viele fanden sich nun im Haus der betroffenen Familie ein. Sie alle sprachen ihr ihren Beileid aus und nicht wenige machten bei der Urne der alten Frau halt, um für sie ein Gebet zu sprechen.

Ein Gebet für eine Frau, die sie alle gekannt und geliebt hatten.

Es wurde nicht sehr viel gesprochen. Es waren keine Worte nötig.

Sie alle hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Gedanken an die Zeit, in der die gute Frau noch lebte, in der sie bei einem gelegentlichen Treffen immer zu einem Schwätzchen bereit gewesen war, in der sie den Kindern oft etwas Süßes zusteckte, in der sie für jeden immer ein Lächeln und aufmunternde Worte bereit hielt.

Auch die Tendos und die Saotomes gehörten zu diesen Leuten. Besonders die Tendos waren schwer getroffen.

Soun erinnerte sich an diesem Tag oft an die Zeit, in der er seine geliebte Frau verloren hatte.

Der Schmerz über diesen Verlust hatte ihn damals fast zerstört. Wären zu jener Zeit nicht Menschen wie die alte Watanabe gewesen, die ihn moralisch aufbauten und ihn unterstützten, wäre die Familie Tendo auseinander gebrochen.

Auch die drei Töchter des Hauses Tendo verband eine freundschaftliche Liebe zu der alten Dame. So lange sie sich erinnern konnten war sie da gewesen.

Sie hatten sie besucht, mit ihr gespielt, mit ihr gelacht.

Ranma hatte ähnliche Gedanken. Zwar kannte er Frau Watanabe nicht so lange wie die anderen, doch ihn verband die allmorgendliche Wässerungsroutine, die ihn immer wieder ereilt hatte, auf eine besondere Weise mit ihr.

Oft war er über diese Spezialbehandlung wütend gewesen und ebenso oft hatte er sich dann bei ihr beschwert.

Dass er so reagiert hatte tat ihm im Nachhinein oft Leid, denn im Grunde mochte er die Frau.

Sie erinnerte ihn mit ihrer liebenswürdigen Art an eine alte Frau aus der Nachbarschaft seiner Kindertage, die er immer als eine Art Großmutter angesehen hatte.

So viele schöne Erinnerungen... Das war das Einzige, was ihnen jetzt noch geblieben war. Das und ihr Angedenken an die alte Dame.

-------

Es war ein Morgen wie im Bilderbuch beschrieben.

Die Sonne strahlte aus einem fast wolkenlosen Himmel, die Vöglein zwitscherten melodisch zum Säuseln des Windes in den Bäumen und Sträuchern und die Luft war geschwängert von Blütenduft.

Zu dieser frühen Morgenstunde war in vielen Haushalten bereits geschäftiges Treiben.

Frühstück wurde zubereitet und verspeist, Sachen für Schule und Arbeit wurden gepackt und kurze Zeit später strömten die Menschen ihren Bestimmungsorten entgegen.

Unter diesen waren auch zwei Bewohner des Tendo Dojo, die sich schnellen Schrittes in Richtung der Furinkan Schule begaben.

Auf diesem Weg kamen sie an dem Grundstück der Watanabes vorbei. Sie verlangsamten ihren Schritt bis sie schließlich vor dem Eingang stehen blieben.

Einen Moment lang starrten sie mit bedrücktem Gesichtsausdruck auf die leere Stelle.

Langsam nur wandten sie sich ab und nahmen ihren eigentlichen Weg wieder auf.

Ihre Gesichter waren nicht mehr von Trauer gezeichnet, doch flackerte immer ein Schatten darüber, sobald sie dieses Anwesen passierten.

Es war ein schöner Tag. Die Sonne schien und die Vöglein zwitscherten.

Es schien sich alles in diesem Teil der Stadt in geordneten Bahnen zu bewegen.

Doch vieles hatte sich verändert und das Leben würde für die, die sich erinnerten, nie mehr so sein wie es war, bevor sie einen geliebten Menschen aus ihrer Mitte verabschieden mussten.

°°°°°°°°

Anmerkung des Autors 1:

Ich muss gestehen, dass ich in Schilderung von intensiven Gefühlen nicht sehr gut bin. Deshalb könnte es dem einem oder anderen vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben erscheinen, doch so stelle ich mir die Charaktere vor, wenn sie jemanden verlieren, den sie lieben.

Anmerkung des Autors 2:

Als ich diese Geschichte geschrieben hatte und sie mehrmals durchlas, wurde mir mit jedem Mal elender zu Mute.

Es gab oft Momente in meinem Leben, das gerade mal achtzehn Jahre zählt, in denen ich mich gefragt habe was wohl sein würde, wenn ich nicht mehr da wäre.

Die Welt ist gefährlich genug, sodass man sich irgendwann diese Gedanken machen kann.

Ich bin für mich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich die Menschen in meinem Umfeld als ungemein wichtig ansehe und damit meine ich nicht nur Familie und enge Freunde, sondern auch Bekannte und Menschen, mit denen man täglich zu tun hat.

Wenn ich nun nicht mehr da wäre, würden diese Menschen wahrscheinlich um mich trauern.

Was wäre aber mit mir, wenn einer von ihnen nicht mehr da wäre?

Auch ich würde um diesen Menschen trauern. Aber ebenso würde ich mir Vorwürfe machen, dass ich ihm zu Lebzeiten nie meine Meinung, Gedanken und Gefühle über und für ihn richtig zum Ausdruck bringen konnte.

Wer ist schon heutzutage so ehrlich und sagt immer, was er denkt und fühlt?

Ich versuche es zu sein. Ich sage mir immer, dass einen der Tod so schnell ereilen kann, dass man niemals ungeklärte Sachen zurücklassen sollte.

Schon gar nicht sollte man Menschen, die man gerne hat, seine Zuneigung vorenthalten, egal welcher Art diese Zuneigung ist.

Schon eine Umarmung, ein gelegentliches Lächeln oder ein freundliches Wort können einem das Gefühl von Bedeutung geben.

Wenn ihr also so empfindet wie ich, dann denkt bei Gelegenheit einmal darüber nach und versucht eurer Handeln und Empfinden euren Entsprechungen nach zu gestalten und auszudrücken.

Über Kommentare und Meinungen würde ich mich wie immer sehr freuen.

ByeBye, JenJen aka Yalene


End file.
